Pharmaceutical use of chewing gum is well known for different purposes. One of these purposes include the use of nicotine-releasing chewing gum, typically being applied for the purpose of providing a release of nicotine in a users mouth over a certain period. A problem to be dealt with in this context is that of emulating the nicotine release and oral perception of a cigarette when it is smoked by a user.
Different ways of incorporating the nicotine into the chewing gum by mixing or initial preparation of the nicotine has been disclosed in the prior art.
One of these prior art disclosures includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,962 A specifically dealing with the problem of simulating the cigarette smoking with respect to the level of nicotine retention in the blood and saliva. According to the disclosure, an initial peak of nicotine level in the blood is obtained more similar to the corresponding, absorption of nicotine when smoking a cigarette. The levels reached after a certain time corresponds to conventional nicotine holding chewing gums.
A problem is, however, that the modification of the initial release typically results in a modified long-term release.
It is the object of the invention to obtain a tobacco alkaloid release corresponding to the release and absorption obtained when a user is smoking a cigarette.